White Moon
by Clover Phantom
Summary: Crossover with Inuyasha. A battle for a sacred jewel in the Feudal Era, and a heist happening in the 21th Century. Kaitou Kid plans to steal a jewel just newly exhibited in a museum, and it is definitely not Pandora. R&R Please ...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan.**

~*~

_**Full Moon Night**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a full moon.

He always loved nights like this.

When the moon shined its brightest, the way the calming white light contrasted against the vast darkness of the night sky. Like how his trademark white tuxedo contrasted in the dark, always making him easy to spot. Always making himself taunt his catchers, who eventually get pissed.

His cape flared with the wind.

It wasn't like he hated nights without the full moon, it just felt _right_. The thrill of getting away with his new prize he attained, and the glee of showing his magic to hundreds of fans and a very colorful tongued inspector. The rush of the challenge, especially when Tantei-kun was his opponent.

The full moon just completed it all, like completing a beautiful painting.

His white gloved hands twitched in excitement.

It felt _right_. That was the only word to describe it. Than shining silver orb, with no shadows blocking its light, making him look ever so graceful and elegant, with it's gentle layer of light landing perfectly on his body, creating a moonlit phantom with the moon shining behind him, like it was meant for him.

He lowered his white top hat, creating a mysterious shadow over his face.

Nostalgia, that was another thing he always felt on nights of the full moon. It wasn't the mere memories of what he had as a child, where he would observe his father doing magic tricks. It was deeper, like the memories were already _there_ even before he was born.

_A silver haired young man, wearing a red haori_.

The sirens of police cars filled his ears.

_The red clothed man's companions, a taijiya, a monk, a small kitsune, and a strangely dressed miko_.

'School girl miko' his mind corrected, recognizing the typical highschool uniform that the miko was wearing.

_A little girl, bouncing happily towards him, carrying a bundle of flowers_.

Hundreds of people were coming, like water filling up a bowl, crowding around the museum where his next heist would be.

_An ugly little toad following him. Annoying_.

Nakamori-keibu was swearing his butt off. Hm, that wasn't unusual.

_Names, he remembered names. Inuyasha...Naraku...Totosai...Jaken..._

_...Rin._

He checked the time on his digital watch, it was almost time for his show to begin.

"_Do you desire power so much?"_

**10 seconds.**

He put on his Poker Face.

**9 seconds.**

"_Why do you seek power?"_

**8 seconds.**

Was that guy wearing a fish-printed shirt? Brrr...

**7 seconds.**

_He replied to his question._

**6 seconds.**

Ah, Aoko was holding up her "Go home, KID!" sign.

**5 seconds.**

"_...Supreme Conquest..."_

**4 seconds.**

He was a bit disappointed that Tantei-kun wasn't here, it was always fun with him around.

**3 seconds.**

"_...Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?..."_

**2 seconds.**

Nakamori-keibu was swearing his butt off. Where was a censor button when you needed one?

**1 second.**

_Someone to protect? Ridiculous._

His digital watch said 9:15.

An explosion of pink smoke drove the attention of the large crowd away from the museum to another building, a cafe named "Anna Belle Lee", at the opposite side.

On the edge of the roof stood none other than the phantom thief, Kaitou Kid.

He smiled as sounds of cheers, gasps, confused shouts, and the swears coming from an irate inspector filled his ears.

He'd usually appear next to his target or at least make it 'mysteriously' vanish, or something like that.

But he felt exceedingly giddy today and really needed a way to release all the sudden energy within him. Like maybe try stealing his target by going in straight as Kid, a bit like randomly bashing the doors open. No disguises, too much energy to keep in if he were disguised.

"Kid! You won't get away this time! The entire area is completely secured and surrounded! You'd be tired even before you get in!" Nakamori shouted. Although he didn't have to, he was already holding up a megaphone.

Ouch, Nakamori-keibu is excessively hyper this night...

"Hardly doubt I'll be tired this evening, Nakamori-keibu" Kid cheekily replied.

He laughed.

He didn't know why he felt so energetic this "Full Moon Night". But the sudden burst of adrenaline made him want to do many things flashily, trickily, and with a bit of mischief.

Scratch that. With _ALL_ the mischief he could gather in his body.

He laughed again.

Tonight, under this beautiful full moon, he'll take away the Jewel of Four Souls.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I don't write that much, so sorry if it sucks...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Inuyasha, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan**_

_**~*~**_

_**Bad Night**_

_**~*~**_

"KID! #*$!"

The thief snickered as Nakamori, with many of his men behind him, was chasing him in the hallways of the museum. Nakamori looked thoroughly pissed.

Maybe his trick with the fake swords, some ketchup, and a box was a bit too much?

Nah.

It was probably the one with the pink hair dye, yes, definitely that...

Kid suddenly stopped and turned around, facing the Kid Task Force. He gave them a polite bow, and as if on cue, small explosions surrounded him, and he disappeared into his signature pink smoke. As the smoke slowly escaped through an open window, Nakamori searched frantically as to where Kid had gone.

'Wait…' The inspector distinctly remembered all the museum doors were closed.

Running towards the open window, Nakamori saw the white hand glider that Kid always used during heists high up in the cloudless sky. Turning his head away from the window, he swore yet again from the sight of his men just standing there looking utterly clueless.

"What the hell are you standing there for?! Kid is outside and escaping! Get out and capture him NOW!" he barked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kid sighed as every man hurriedly exited the museum to capture his Kaitou Kid decoy. He jumped down from the ceiling and went towards the room where the Jewel of Four Souls was still hidden underneath the black cloak he placed. It was too easy.

Just cut off the power of the designated room and make everyone think that he already stole the jewel with the use of simple camouflage, and once everyone was out he could just take the jewel and leave with no problems whatsoever.

It was easy, and it didn't even burn half of his extra energy. He was hoping he'd get even a bit tired from his extra activities, which were playing pranks and running.

Placing the jewel in his inner pocket he silently went upstairs towards the roof; couldn't be too careful after all.

'Hmm, no guards or Nakamori' he thought, must still be chasing his decoy.

_Click! _

Outside at last; he inhaled the cool night air. Taking out the jewel from his pocket, he held it up high, allowing the moonlight to hit the beautiful stone.

He took a good look at it.

His eyes widened.

"KID!"

He covered up his previous shock as Nakamori slammed the door open. Placing the jewel in his inner pocket again, he gave Nakamori his annoyingly calm smile then jumped off the museum building.

He activated his hand glider.

The wind was on his side tonight as he was able to get as far away as possible from the building. He had to; this jewel was too dangerous.

'I'd expected this damn thing to be purified after five centuries but noooo…' he let out a frustrated sigh, looks like he'd have to keep the jewel then. Returning whatever he stole was always his rule when it came to his heists, but now was an exception.

The jewel was dangerous, probably even more than Pandora.

_Nobody gets hurt_.

He laughed, this was too ironic.

'My previous life is butting into my present life' he thought grimly.

The Jewel of Four Souls was…

______________________________________________________________________________________________

'The Shikon no Tama, Naraku's nearly completed it!' Kagome thought as she shot arrows at Naraku's new youkai, it seemed that he had found some stone that could create life out of corpses, a good way to mix and match parts and bring the 'puzzles' to life, and she really hated it whenever he created _things._

Kohaku was dead moments ago, as Naraku decided he was no use to him anymore and seized the opportunity to take the shard in him. Kouga also had his shards taken away from him; although still alive, his state wasn't doing too well, his injuries were too serious.

His only missing piece left was Kagome's shard.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were battling Naraku, as they were the only ones who were able to get near him and that Naraku hadn't run away like he usually did.

Miroku was protecting an unconscious Sango.

Kikyou died for the second time, the miasma was too strong for her to purify. Her soul collectors were pulsing waves of unusual youki, but Kagome was too busy protecting Shippou and Rin to notice them.

Jaken was near Rin; Sesshoumaru would be furious if he didn't protect her.

Kirara was ripping off as many youkai as she could.

Inuyasha swore as Naraku evaded his attacks yet again. Just what was his purpose in sticking around? If it was for Kagome's shard then why would he risk showing himself? He had a nearly completed Shikon no Tama he could've just sent someone to take it away, so _why was he still sticking around? _

'And that damn smirk of his! The bastard is up to something…'

Inuyasha was about to unleash another Kaze no Kizu until a scent made him stop suddenly.

Death.

Rin screamed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"_SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"_

Kaito gasped as a sudden pain erupted from his chest. He almost lost control of his hand glider.

He grit his teeth, he couldn't afford losing control of his flight.

'I have…to endure it…'

_Pain in his chest._

**Endure it.**

_Creatures were pulling something out of his chest._

**Endure it.**

_They weren't being gentle in handling whatever they're pulling out._

**Endure it.**

_Too much pain._

**Endure it!**

He screamed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ran immediately got up as she heard Conan scream.

"Conan-kun!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome watched in horror as Kikyou's soul collectors changed. Their color was changing from their pale green to a dark black, sharp fangs were growing from their mouths, and it seemed like youki was oozing out of their bodies.

They charged towards Sesshoumaru and took something out of him.

A glowing orb.

'Sesshoumaru's soul…!'

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Conan-kun?! Wake up, Conan-kun!" Ran shouted as she kept on shaking the boy on the bed.

Conan's screaming stopped a while ago. But he was deathly pale and several beads of sweat were forming around his face. His eyelids were squeezed shut, and he had an expression like he was in unbearable pain.

"Wake up!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Naraku smiled at the emotions showing on the hanyou's face as Sesshoumaru's soulless body hit the floor. The soul collectors gave the orb to him.

From shock, to realization, to horror…

Then pure anger.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you wanted your brother gone in from your life?" He held up the soul in front of him.

He laughed.

"I'm doing you a favor, you should thank me."

He crushed it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Conan screamed in pain, thrashing under the bed covers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaito lost control of his glider.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin cried out in horror at what was happening.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaito was falling, rendered unconscious from the pain, he was falling fast.

In his mind, memories were filling up his head twice as fast.

_A fight, Naraku was there._

_Inuyasha was fighting as well._

_A nearly completed Shikon no Tama._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rin's scream._

_Something was being ripped out of him._

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Wake up, Conan-kun!"

_Naraku's laugh._

_Then darkness._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Damn him!_

Inuyasha let out a cry of anger as he attacked only air, Naraku disappeared and only traces of his scent was left.

_Damn him!_

Kouga died seconds ago. Kikyou's dead, Kohaku's dead, and his brother is dead. What the hell went wrong for this to happen?!

_**Damn him!**_

He winced as sounds of crying from the little girl reached his ears; she kept on crying out his brother's name.

'That bastard will pay, he'll pay dearly…'

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sounds of wood breaking went unnoticed as an unconscious Kaito fell from the sky and crash-landed on a wooden roof of what seemed to be a shrine.

He fell directly into an old wooden well.

Still unconscious, Kaito hit hard on the earthy ground, oblivious to a light suddenly engulfing him.

While the Jewel of Four Souls emitted a large amount of energy, releasing it everywhere like a wave, it went unnoticed as the energy changed something within certain sleeping teens.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Done~! Finally... __**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sorry I haven't updated, and sorry if this isn't the new chapter._

_

* * *

_

Oh, my god. Why don't people review? Not to sound like some attention whore, but I don't write if the number of reviews don't satisfy me.

I get inspiration when I know a lot of people want to read my stories.

And reviews sometimes give me suggestions.

And my plot notes got washed away because of a typhoon (the water level was abnormally high, my family had to stay in the second floor of my grand parents' house for a week because the water reached 3 inches below the roof of our house, it was so freaky…).

The exams confuddled my brain and I can't seem to remember the plot in detail anymore. Agh, same thing with my other story, _Awkward Irony!_ My plots! My ideas! My plot doodles (My plot notes are semi-comics I make) that make sense to me~!Ondoy, I hate you~!

So I need inspiration and suggestions.

_Please review? D:_


End file.
